For Luck, For Love
by Indigo Kitti
Summary: (ONESHOT) Of a boy and his coin. (HD slash)


Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warnings: Slash

oOo

For Luck, For Love

When Draco Malfoy is ten years old he finds a pent on the ground in Diagon Alley and promptly declares it the most marvelous thing ever. He shows his shiny penny to all of his friends, claiming that it will bring him infinite amounts of luck for the rest of his life.

When he turns eleven he loses it.

Draco searches through his room at the manor as thoroughly as one eleven-year old boy can. He knows by now that his charm is of muggle origin – all thanks to Pansy's sneering assessment of his supposed 'treasure' – and suspects that asking his parents or the house elfs to help him will only lead to punishment. He leaves for his first year at Hogwarts without it.

When Draco reaches out his hand and offers friendship to Harry Potter his offer is refused and Draco leaves, broken hearted, with the knowledge that the reason behind his rejection is his missing coin. After all, hadn't he impressed Potter in the robe shop when it had still been a comfortable weight in his trouser pocket?

When Draco is twelve he attempts to win Potter over by joining the Slytherin Quidditch team and becoming a Seeker, like Potter, even though he'd rather be a Chaser. His father is overjoyed with the news and buys the whole team new brooms to celebrate. Draco tries to show Potter his skills and his wealth, but both leave Potter cold. Draco spends the following summer tearing apart his room in search of his lucky penny.

When Draco is thirteen he tries to impress Potter by approaching the Hippogriff that had been so easily charmed by the other boy and nearly loses his arm. Then Potter and his friends tell him he's _faking_ his injury and, later, Potter's girl friend hits him. He blames it on the coin.

When Draco turns fourteen his father impresses on him the importance of hating Potter, which Draco finds quiet weird. Why should he hate someone who is so obviously meant to be his friend? When Potter's name emerges from the cup Draco outwardly follows his father's instructions, but in his mind he is cheering for the Gryffindor. When Potter comes back from the maze with a dead body and a heavy heart Draco knows he _must_ find the coin and spends his summer locked in his room, checking all of his youthful hiding places.

When Draco is fifteen he spends his time keeping up appearances, watching Potter and flooing home on the weekends to search for his lucky coin. He is getting desperate, and when Potter returns from his yearly adventure Draco knows something has broken inside the other boy, and is certain that only his coin can fix.

The summer Draco turns sixteen he finds the coin.

The coin is hidden underneath his mattress and has lost none of its shine, and now Draco knows exactly what to do with it.

He owls it to Harry.

Draco coerces a house elf into sticking the coin to a piece of parchment using a spell and the writes everything down around it, but in the end his ramblings boil down to one thing:

_For you, for luck._

_Love,_

Draco

oOo

It is Harry Potter's sixteenth birthday when an unfamiliar owl shows up bearing a long letter and a single pent. He wonders, at first, if it's a cruel joke meant to mock him in some subtle, Slytherin way – there's no doubt in his mind who it's from, he can tell by the owl even without checking the byline – and wonders if he should just throw it away.

He reads the letter and, when he realizes what the subtext says, nearly faints. As it is, he has to sit down.

Harry fingers the coin that Malfoy has sent to him and wonders what to do with it. It is, after all, only a childhood momento of his most hated rival.

Sort of.

But, when his uncle comes storming into the room he stuffs the coin in the pocket of his jeans and decides that he likes the weight and feel of the penny against his leg. It is, in some bizarre way, comforting.

When Harry reaches the train station for his sixth year Ron and Hermione tell him that Malfoy has been disowned and is, in fact, no longer 'Malfoy'. Apparently he had done something he shouldn't have. Or not done something he should. Everyone is at a loss as to what to do about the ostracized boy until Harry walks up to him and holds out a hand.

Wryly Harry says: "Keeping away from the wrong sort is rather difficult, but I think I can help you there." which isn't exactly what Draco said to him, but it's close enough that Draco will understand the joke.

And Draco, raising one delicate eyebrow, meets Harry's green eyes with his own, hope filled gray ones and says: "You know, I think I need help with that sort of thing." and then grasps Harry's hand tightly in his own.

An idea suddenly occurs to Harry and, as he and Draco walk towards the train, Ron and Hermione trailing after them while the rest of the school stares, he turns and reaches into his pocket. With a bright smile he pulls out the coin and shows it to Draco, who flushes but smiles back.

"Here," Harry says, pressing it into Draco's palm. "For you, for luck, for love." And presses a soft kiss against Draco's eager lips.

_fin_


End file.
